Star Crossed
by Blue-And-Kitty
Summary: Porque era enfermizo, malo, ruin y un millón de sinónimos más. Y por sobre todo estaba prohibido. GaaLee/LeeGaa Para Kakairu!


Ehhhh! Aquí de nuevo con otra historia. Esta se la quiero dedicar a Kakairu-sama por que en la semana GaaLee, por diferentes razones, no pude participar u.u. Espero que lo leas! y me dices si te gusta.

Sin más que decir, Enjoy!~

PD: Pfff, sólo lime. no se escribir un lemon y no quiero arruinarlo.

* * *

_Matsuri,¿Qué es el amor?

La de ojos castaños giró para observar un tranquilo Gaara mirando a la nada. Esto era raro, él nunca le preguntaba esas cosas, es más, el casi nunca le dirigía la palabra.

Mientras miraba el perfil del joven bien parecido, Matsuri pensó qué responder.

_Gaara, el amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte, que no se manifiesta con cualquier persona. Es… sentir que el mundo se detiene, que daría la vida por esa persona y tienes la necesidad de protegerla. El amor es cuando de verdad quieres estar con esa persona el resto de tu vida. No hay muchas palabras para explicarlo…

Inconscientemente, ella estaba revelando los sentimientos que tenía por él en esas palabras. Los continuos rechazos del Sabaku cuando tenían trece años, la amedrentaban a confesarle que lo que de verdad sentía con más fuerza, que no era un simple romance infantil; que lo amaba de verdad.

Si Gaara le estaba preguntando esto, era porque ya había encontrado a alguien más. Eso la hería. Ella siempre había estado a su lado, así fuera para que sólo la ignorara. Había soportado sus rechazos y palabras soeces, porque sentía que algún día él la tomaría en cuenta.

Se negaba a creer que Gaara era una persona tan egoísta, no aceptaba que Asashi se lo estuviera repitiendo todo el día.

Tenía la esperanza de que en el fondo, Gaara tuviera aunque fuera un poco de afecto por ella.

_ ¿Y si esa persona no te ama?

Matsuri se mordió los labios. No comprendía porqué él le estaba preguntando esto. "Lo estará haciendo a propósito" pensó la castaña, pero en su interior se rehusaba a pensar algo así.

_Pues… ¿No se pierde nada con intentar, no?

_Sí. Pero esta persona se niega tantas veces a tus peticiones, ¿qué harías?

_No hay que perder las esperanzas, siempre optimista_ Dijo Matsuri mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Gaara era otra cosa, estaba irritado. ¿Es que Matsuri no captaba indirectas? Lo tonta que podía ser a veces…

_Quiero decir, si esa persona te rechazara terminantemente, ¿Qué harías? ¿Qué medidas tomarías sin tener que insistir?

Eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Pues qué haría? No lo sabía. Nadie nunca le había cuestionado algo semejante. Sinceramente ella no insistiría más. Tomó como ejemplo su relación con Gaara. Con estas preguntas se estaba dando cuenta de algo. Gaara nunca querría con ella algo más que una relación de amigos. Amigos extraños, mas sólo eso. No podía seguir insistiendo. Para Gaara era molesto y para ella era perjudicial. Solo seguiría destrozándose la autoestima si seguía.

Recordó al chico que estuvo años pidiéndole ser su novia. Para ella era molesto, y para Gaara también lo era. Ahora comprendió lo que sentía el excéntrico y alegre chico cuando ella groseramente, rechazaba sus propuestas. Por lo menos Gaara nunca la insultó.

A pesar de que se disculpó con él incontables veces, nunca dejó de pensar que era una mala persona.

_No podría seguir insistiendo. Simplemente dejaría que hiciera lo que le complaciera. Me conformaría con que fuera feliz, así fuera con otra persona.

_No. Esa persona solo pertenece a mí. Debe estar conmigo a toda costa, su felicidad está conmigo.

Gaara se veía decidido, mirada perdida.

_No Gaara. Ninguna persona le pertenece a otro. Y si la felicidad de la persona que amas es con alguien más, no debes negársela.

_Tienes la necesidad de poseerla, de tenerla sólo para ti., así se interpongas en su relación.

_Si haces eso no amas a esa persona Gaara. No está bien.

"_No está bien"_

Todos le repetían lo mismo, Naruto y ahora, Matsuri. Incluso él le dijo lo mismo.

¿Cómo no iba a estar bien? Esa persona sólo era feliz con él. Sólo lo amaba a él. No podía escaparse de sus manos. Era para él.

Gaara lo adoraba, lo idolatraba desde que tenía uso de razón. Su constante obsesión, objeto de su deseo; ofreciéndose a él todos los días.

Si Gaara se enamoró de él, fue porque él lo permitió. Con sus muestras de afecto y sus sonrisas, él lo permitió. Nunca se resistió, pero tampoco se opuso cuando él le confesara sus sentimientos.

Él era su adoración, sublime delirio, su obsesión; infierno ardiente, primer y único amor. La sutileza con la que se expresaba, su inteligencia, su simple complejidad, todo de él lo enamoraba, lo excitaba, lo enloquecía.

Él era su todo. Envidia oculta, deseo irrefrenable. Pero aunque Gaara lo amara, él nunca podría amarlo de vuelta. Era enfermizo, era ruin, era… prohibido. No era correcto, no estaba bien y Gaara estaba empeñado en hacerlo aceptable.

Signo de veneración, alegoría la perfección. Mataría por él, se lo daría todo. Pero a quien le contara, le seguiría diciendo, seguiría insistiendo en que no estaba bien.

Por eso lo convirtió en su posesión. Lo corrompió, lo quebró hasta que estuvo casi muerto. Lo escondió de los ojos de aquellos que le deseaban.

"Gaara…"

_ ¡Gaara! ¿Volviste al mundo real?_ Decía la bonita ojimiel mientras se reía y mostraba unos dientes de blancura envidiable_ ¿En qué pensabas?

Gaara salió de sus pensamientos y se acordó de lo que estaban hablando.

_Nada.

_Pues yo te veía muy concentrado…

_ ¿Sabes…? Olvida lo que te pregunté hoy.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Preguntó Matsuri confundida.

_Desvaríos momentáneos. No te preocupes.

_Ok_ Dijo no muy convencida.

_Me voy. Adiós.

_Adiós Gaara, cuídate.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la banca en la que había intentado conseguir respuestas con la castaña. Pero no fue así. Se alejó del parque en el que ya no había casi niños debido a las horas.

Se lo había preguntado un millón de veces, pero quería preguntarle de nuevo.

* * *

Llegó a la mansión, la cual se encontraba con unos cuantos empleados de servicio que se alistaban para irse a sus hogares. Parecía un castillo fantasma de no ser porque él sabía que no lo era. No le gustaba nada caminar desde la entrada hasta la mansión, pero olvidó el auto en su encuentro con la ojimiel.

Cuando entró en la mansión, la luz lo cegó por algunos segundos, pues el camino hasta allí había sido bastante oscuro; había anochecido.

Se dirigió a la sala mientras ignoraba las distintas decoraciones súper costosas que adornaban la casa.

Cuando entró a la sala, una chica de cabellos negros lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Ya no era raro, rutina. Todos allí pensaban que estaba loco; sabían lo que había hecho.

Le tenían miedo, pavor indescriptible.

Desde que su madre Karura había muerto, su padre se casó con una mujer de cabellos lacios y negros. Ella tenía un hijo, de cabellos negros, ojos grandes como un cordero y sonrisa brillante. Él se convirtió en su hermano. Lo comprendía mucho más que Kankuro y Temari.

Él se marchó cuando su madre murió con el padre de Gaara en un accidente automovilístico. Se fue cuando tenía dieciséis años. Volvió después de cuatro años ya cuando estaban mucho mayores. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que le jodiera la vida ahora que no lo necesitaba? Cuando más lo necesitó nunca estaba.

Se llamaba Lee. Y cuando volvió, se casaría con una hermosa mujer llamada Sakura, no tendría tiempo para visitar a su medio hermano. Iba a tener hijos, iba a trabajar y sería feliz. Todo lo que Gaara no había podido conseguir en todos esos años.

Hace dos años, Lee comenzó a visitarlo cada cuatro meses, por sólo un día. Y Gaara se encargó de frustrar sus planes de una vida feliz. Era un hombre ocupado, no podía estar pendiente del antisocial de su hermano. O eso pensaba Gaara.

Porque Lee era una persona muy noble. Si él no iba a visitar a Gaara más seguido, era porque no podía. No porque no quisiera. Tenía una carrera, una novia… no podía dejarlo todo tirado por culpa de su hermano.

Gaara se había vuelto taciturno desde su partida. Nada quedó del alegre pero reservado chico de antaño.

Caminó un largo recorrido, en dirección al tenebroso sótano de la mansión.

Mientras pisaba sobre el rico piso de madera cara, observaba los retratos en las paredes y las piezas de loza fina de colección de su madre, Karura.

Pura superficialidad. Lo único que le importaba estaba dentro del sótano.

Ahí estaba él.

Su adoración.

Él.

Su obsesión.

Y más que todo su hermano. Lee. Todo su mundo.

Sacó una llave plateada de su bolsillo, también tratando de calmar un repentino temblor que azotaba sus dedos.

Cuando oyó el 'clic' de la puerta, la emoción alcanzó su punto de ebullición.

Trató de ajustarse a la poca iluminación de la instancia. Caminó hacia el fondo de la habitación, y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se puso de cuclillas frente al tembloroso cuerpo acostado sobre el piso.

_Volví.

El muchacho de cabellos negros permaneció en silencio mirándolo con estoicismo. Se encontraba atado de manos y pies. Sólo se escuchaba su trabajosa respiración debido a la mordaza.

Gaara se alejó para encender una vela. Se acercó de nuevo, e inseguro adosó los dedos a la barbilla del pelinegro. Luego acarició los labios por encima de la tela, y retiró la mordaza.

Acercó sus labios a los del contrario y le dio un beso que no fue tal, sólo fue un roce de labios.

_ ¿Aún no te rindes?_ Dijo mientras miraba el rostro de Lee. Sus delicados labios, su nariz perfilada y perfecta, sus ojos; inocentes pero determinantes.

_Sabes la respuesta_ Dijo Lee con voz rasposa mientras que el pelirrojo le desataba. No huyó. ¿De quién huiría? ¿De su hermano?

Gaara volvió a besarlo pero esta vez sí hubo contacto entre sus lenguas. Un beso tranquilo, pero sin obvia respuesta del pelinegro.

_ ¿Cuántas veces tendré que hacerlo entonces?_Preguntó mientras se despojaba de la chaqueta y la camiseta_ ¿No te duele que te trate así?

Lee cerró las bellas orbes color carbón. Gaara no entendía. Nunca iba entender.

Gaara lo besó otra vez. Un beso sereno, tierno, con un millón de razones escondidas en él. Nada comparados a los de Sakura. Era tan dulce que dolía. Quería llorar. Observar a tu hermano hundirse en la decadencia cada vez más profundo, no era nada agradable.

_No puedo_Decía Lee con la voz rota, nudo en la garganta_ No puedo Gaara.

El de ojos aguamarina negó con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente. Lee podía, que no quisiera ya era otra cosa.

Cuando se quitó la camiseta y se recostó en el frío suelo. Empezó a acariciar la piel blanca y tan sedosa como la porcelana, con tal cuidado como si se fuera a romper de un momento a otro.

_Gaara_ El mencionado puso sus dedos en los labios del pelinegro_Gaara…

_Shh. No discutas, no hables. Las palabras sobran.

Comenzó a besarlo en el cuello dejando marcas húmedas por todo lugar por el que pasaban sus labios. Se aproximaba a su intimidad, cuando se devolvió repentinamente a su cuello, dejando pequeñas mordidas con todo el cuidado que podía tener.

Lee sólo se dejaba hacer. Desde hace cuatro semanas que se había resignado.

Había intentado por todos los medios decirle que estaba mal. Pero era un caso perdido. Simplemente se confundía cada vez que quería hacer entrar en razón a su hermano. Si es que se le podía llamar así después de que tuvieron tal contacto.

Se sintió una mierda. Le estaba siendo infiel a Sakura y no porque quisiera; él lo estaba permitiendo. Nunca podría volverla a ver a los ojos después de esto.

Gaara siguió bajando, lamiendo, besando, suspirando al sentir la tierna piel contraerse ante su toque.

Cuando llegó a la intimidad del pelinegro, Lee contuvo la respiración. Gaara empezó dando besos a la punta, mientras que sus ojos se enfocaban en la masa temblorosa que era Lee.

_No digas que no puedes. Porque sé que sí.

El de ojos aguamarina abrió un poco la boca para introducir sólo la punta succionando gentilmente, mientras Lee se deshacía en gemidos tímidos y movía sus caderas ansiando más contacto.

_Mírate. Como gimes, como tiemblas, ¿No lo puedes entender? Me amas y lo sé. No lo niegues, sería feliz si sólo lo admitieras.

La lujuria que despedían los ojos de Gaara era demasiada, Lee no podía mirarle sin sonrojarse. Era vergonzoso. Parecía que para el pelirrojo esto era sólo un juego.

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando una ola de placer recorrió su tembloroso cuerpo.

_ ¡Ahh!_ Gaara había metido toda su intimidad en su boca. Su respiración se volvió errática mientras el pelirrojo movía la cabeza al compás de sus caderas.

Lee sentía rabia, coraje. Por primera vez en su vida sentía sentimientos parecidos hacia su hermano. Pero Gaara no tenía culpa, después de todo, ¿Cómo había dejado que todo esto pasara?

Gaara seguía moviendo su lengua de un lado a otro, succionando, mordiendo, llevándolo a la cúspide.

_ ¡Ahh! Ahh…_ Su vientre se contrajo y apretó los párpados. Estaba seguro de que ya iba a llegar, pero no podía pensar con claridad.

Gaara sólo seguía, complacido de los gemidos que alguna vez mostraron pena y ahora se alzaban invitantes, excitantes.

Aceleró el ritmo al tiempo que el pelinegro clavaba sus uñas en los hombros de Gaara.

_Di mi nombre_ Dijo Gaara con autoridad_ Dilo.

_Ahh… Gaa… Gaara ¡Gaara!

De pronto para Lee todo se volvió blanco, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y con un grito liberaba su semilla.

Gaara lo recibió todo, sin protestas. Luego volvió a los labios de Lee, besándolo, calmándolo, acariciando sus costados.

El beso que le dio esta vez, sellaba una nueva esperanza en Gaara. Algún día Lee lo admitiría y él lo sabía.

Rebosaba de tanto amor que ardía siquiera respirar el mismo aire. Tan sensible, tan único.

_ ¿Lo ves? Y aun así, dices que no.

De los ojos de Lee, cayeron un torrente de lágrimas. Sabía que no podía, pero…

_ ¿Vas a seguir negándolo?

_No…_ Decía Lee entre hipos y con la respiración entrecortada. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Desde cuándo Gaara se volvió en esto?_No puedo…

Estaba llorando como un niño pequeño. Pero así se sentía. Se sentía como un niño en las manos de su hermano.

_No llores. Sólo quería que lo admitieras; porque no podías seguir ocultándolo.

Gaara abrazó a Lee mientras este lloraba. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía más.

Había caído tan bajo. Pero el amor que Gaara sentía por él, arrasaba con todos sus convencionalismos.

Era enfermo, era malo, prohibido y un millón de sinónimos más. Pero Gaara no iba a entender. Y nunca entendería que todo estaba tan mal…

Nunca iba a poder encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta inicial.

* * *

Eso fué todo. Review plz.

Blue_And_Kitty


End file.
